Gorgon
La Gorgon es una poderosa ametralladora Grineer con una rápida cadencia de fuego y un gran cargador, usado por el Teniente Lech Kril y los Artilleros Pesados Grineer. Tiene un pequeño periodo de calentamiento en el cual dispara lentamente. Esta arma ha sido eliminada del mercado desde la Actualización 10.4.0. Los planos de la Gorgon puede caer por Artillero Pesados, Artillero Pesado Áridos, y Guardia Grineer. Esta arma se puede vender por 7.500 . Características Esta arma hace principalmente Daño de Impacto. Ventajas *Elevados daños por segundo una vez calentada. *Cadencia de fuego altamente sostenible. *Tiene el segundo cargador más grande de todos los rifles junto con el Supra (superado por el Soma y los rifles continuos). *Más eficaz contra escudos/Corpus cuando no lleva mods. *Gran daño de Impacto. Desventajas *No tiene ranuras de polaridad. *Requiere un corto periodo de tiempo para llegar a la tasa de tiro óptima. *Ineficiente más allá del alcance medio. *Economía de munición ineficiente. *Baja velocidad de recarga. *Solo tiene una probabilidad de crítico decente y un daño crítico bajo. *Tras la Actualización 10.4.0 su plano solo esta disponible mediante una Recompensa por Login. *Los daños Cortante y de Impacto son relativamente bajos. Comparación Consejos * La Gorgon es excepcionalmente útil para luchar contra el Jackal, el General Sargas Ruk, el Consejero Vay Hek o cualquier otro enemigo que requiera daño sostenido. Aunque sólo deben derribar las piernas y recargar mientras el Jackal está en el suelo. Mantener el fuego desperdicia balas mientras el jefe esta en transición. * Tras el tiempo de calentamiento, es posible usar la Gorgon en breves ráfagas rápidas, permitiéndote mantener la rápida tasa de tiro, pero con menos retroceso y gastando menos balas, haciendo a la Gorgon útil a media y media-larga distancia. * Puedes retener la 'carga' de la tasa de tiro al esprintar. De este modo el arma deja de disparar pero mientras tengas el ratón pulsado, la tasa de tiro no se reseteará y el arma continuará disparando rápido una vez dejes de esprintar. * Usa el mod Mutación de munición de rifle o su versión Prime para compensar la pérdida de munición debido al alto consumo de munición del arma en pleno funcionamiento. * La Velocidad de Disparo disminuye el tiempo de carga considerablemente, aunque al incrementar la tasa de tiro máxima causa que el arma queme las reservas de munición extremamente rápido. Considera disparar en ráfagas. Notas *La Gorgon es usada por los Artilleros Pesados y sus respectivas versiones Corruptas. *Es usada por el Teniente Lech Kril como su arma primaria durante la primera fase. **Antes de la Actualización 11, el General Sargas Ruk la usaba como arma primaria. *La Gorgon ha sido retirada el mercado en la Actualización 10.4.0, no se sabe si será ofrecida para su compra en el futuro. *El unico método para adquirir su plano es recibiéndolo de una Recompensa por Login de grado 2 y 3. Curiosidades * En la mitología Griega, hay tres gorgonas (Γοργών); Stheno, Euryale, y Medusa. Su pelo estaba hecho de serpientes vivas, y si alguien miraba a una de esas tres hermanas quedaría petrificado. * La palabra Gorgon (Γοργώ) deriva de la palabra Griega "gorgós," que significa "horroroso." * La caja en el lado derecho del gatillo es el cargador, como se ve en la nueva animación de recarga de los parches recientes. * La Gorgon parece que utilice un sistema de alimentación motorizado, ya que hace un sonido parecido a un motor en funcionamiento cuando se suelta el gatillo. Esto puede explicar la necesidad de pre-calentar el arma antes de que llegue a la tasa de tiro máxima. ** Alrededor de la Actualización 12.4, los efectos de sonido de la Gorgon fueron actualizados. Parece que ya no tiene sonido de enfriamiento. * Los Artrilleros Pesados grineer tienen la descripción "Minigun de gran daño" implicando directamente en sus armas a pesar de que la Gorgon es una Ametralladora Ligera. Media Gorgon.jpg Gorgon3.png Diseños GorgonCamoSkin.png|Gorgon Camuflaje Desértico Gorgon_DotUskin.png|Gorgon Diseño Día-de-los-No-Muertos Historial de actualizaciones *La probabilidad de estado aumentó del 5% al 9% *La probabilidad crítica aumentó del 10% al 17% *Mayor precisión mientras apuntas *Arid Heavy Gunners will now drop the Gorgon Blueprint! *Gorgon series damage has been reduced in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of Gorgon series weapons in the Conclaves. *Typhoon Conclave skin now available. *Reduced the damage of the Gorgon series in PvP. *Added Gorgon Frenzy (Gorgon): On kill, 30% increase in fire rate for 3 seconds. *The Gorgon series of weapons has had their damage increased in PvP. *Fixed duplicate entries for the Gorgon that would appear in player profile after killing certain enemies under the effects of Mind Control. *Fixed the Strun Wraith and Gorgon weapons not showing the correct Impact / Slash / Puncture stats in the Conclave Arsenal. *Damage increased in PvP. *Increased the damage of the Gorgon in PvP. *Limited the max instances of Gorgon fire sound effects. *Created a new Custom AI version of the 3D Gorgon fire sound effects used by all Grineer Enemy types which use the Gorgon. *Tweaks to firing sound. *Adjusted Gorgon crit to compensate for Damage 2.0. *Gorgon retired from the Market. *Added Gorgon Camo Skin. *Added custom reload sounds for the Gorgon. *Sound changes. *Weapon pricing overhaul; 225 platinum. *Gorgon rifle accuracy increase. *Accuracy adjustments while aimed. *Fire rate reduced to 11.9 from 16.7 *Tweaks to Recoil feel and Accuracy, sharper Rotation Spring, added Translation Spring, tuned Noise. Added force feedback to its firing sound. *Damage now 24, was 25 / Reload time now 4.2, was 4.0. *Balance changes for Gorgon. *Beefed up the Gorgon rifle. *Item introduced with game release. }} Véase También *Gorgon Fantasma, la versión actualizada de esta arma. *Teniente Lech Kril, el jefe que usa esta arma. *Artilleros Pesados Grineer, las unidades pesadas Grineer usan esta arma. *Supra, la contraparte Corpus de esta arma. de:Gorgon en:Gorgon ru:Горгона Categoría:Grineer Categoría:Rifle